1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a retention structure, and more particularly to a retention structure which incorporates with a foldable furniture, such as the foldable table or chair, for retaining the foldable furniture between its folded and unfolded positions.
2. Description of Related Arts
With present furniture manufacturing technology, a variety of foldable structure is used in the furniture because the furniture can be folded up as a portable furniture such that it is convenient for people to transport the furniture and it needs less room for storage. Therefore, the furniture, such as folding chair or table, is considered as a common tool being used at homes, offices, and during camping. However, the foldable structure does not provide enough supportability and stabilization for the furniture. In other words, the loading force is not evenly distributed on each portion of the furniture so that the legs of the furniture or other supportive portions of the furniture will be deformed or even broken by the loading force.